


The Scarf

by Rubydoll



Series: Two Tribes. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubydoll/pseuds/Rubydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure if it's canon or not but I read somewhere that Dori was responsible for all Ori's knitted items. And then I began to wonder how Bofur came by his scarf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarf

"I'm just saying that if you didn't like it you could have just said so, I'm sure Ori would have been grateful for it."

Nori sighed. Dori was still going on about the scarf. The one that was currently wound around Bofur's neck. He'd spotted it immediately and wanted to know why Nori had given it away. "Come on, you only knitted it to use up a few odd balls of wool, it's not like you made it especially."

"Well, that's hardly the point! I didn't give it to you for you to just pass it on. Is it the colour? Is that it? You should have said."

"There was nothing wrong with it. Anyway, Bofur likes it."

"I didn't make it for Bofur, I made it for you."

"Well, I'm sorry I gave it away, I didn't think you'd mind," Nori's response was almost automatic. He had offended Dori, but he seemed to do this so easily and so frequently it was difficult to muster much contrition.

"Of course I mind! I gave that to you to keep you warm on the journey. It was meant as a gesture of..." Dori pinched his lips together. "It's not easy for Ori, you know, seeing us argue all the time. He's caught in the middle. I'm trying my best."

At that Nori felt a little guilt. "I'm sorry," he repeated, meaning it this time. "If it matters that much, I'll ask for it back. But I didn't give it to him because I didn't like it. I...wanted him to have it."

"And why would you..." Dori began only to realise he didn't need to ask. Suddenly it seemed obvious and he felt foolish for not seeing it sooner. Had Nori simply handed the scarf to Bofur as he had done so himself when he gave it to his brother? Or had he wrapped it around his neck, pausing to straighten the ends, make them level, smiling as he did so? "Oh! Oh, well, you could have said something."

"I didn't think you'd approve," Nori gave his brother a sideways glance. Dori snorted.

"Well, I wouldn't say _approve_ exactly," he looked over at Bofur who was talking to Bombur, laughing about something as he puffed on his pipe. There were probably better dwarves his brother could have chosen to form an attachment to but Bofur seemed too open to be dishonest and he was cheery and took good care of those he was close to. He would probably be a good influence and it could have been worse. Dori was actually just hoping this would mean his brother would settle a little and keep out of trouble. "I just wish you'd said something."

"I've said something now, that's good enough, right?" Nori felt he was still being chastised, just for a new reason. "What difference would it have made if I'd mentioned it sooner?"

Dori snorted but couldn't hide a slight smile. "I would have knitted a better scarf."


End file.
